


Birthday

by sofa_and_stuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, GN!READER, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofa_and_stuff/pseuds/sofa_and_stuff
Summary: Kenma doesn’t know why you’ve ignored him the whole day long. It was his birthday, weren’t you supposed to spend it together?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Birthday

Kenma wasn’t always the most expressive person, opting to be more aloof usually. Yet here he was, tears falling freely down his face.

He didn’t expect much from you, hardly anything at all. The two of you had a low effort relationship. That’s the way you liked it. Both of you had your own lives, you didn’t expect the other to devote all your time to each other.

But when you texted him that you were working late, nothing else, no happy birthday or even an “I love you”, for some reason, Kenma broke down.

He’d never liked his birthday all that much.

As a kid, it served as a constant reminder that he didn’t have that many friends, Kuroo being the only person he spent it with.

As he got older, it became a reminder of another year gone by, his life slowly marching on.

He hated to spend his birthdays alone, even though he’d never say it. He used to spend them with Kuroo, and for a while, after the two of you got together, you, Kuroo, and Kenma spent them together. But then Kuroo got busy with work, and for the past two years, you and Kenma had spent his birthday alone in your apartment together, doing small things.

Last year you’d played different video games together, letting Kenma teach you all the tips and tricks.

The year before that you’d baked him an apple pie and made fun of crappy movies based on video games while curled up in a big blanket, arms around each other.

He wanted something like that again this year.

Instead he got nothing.

Instead, Kenma got you working overtime.

And so here he was, in his bed, light sniffles filling the room, his tear stained face illuminated by the light of his handheld as he cried while trying to get through a level of some random game. Anything to get his mind off you and your absence.

—

You frowned, hands turning white as they gripped the steering wheel. You didn’t have to work later today. You’d told Kenma that so you’d have time to bring him his surprise—Kuroo. You’d gone to pick him up after work, but when you got to his office, he kept texting you “10 more minutes,” over and over again, until three hours had gone by and the sun had started setting.

Kuroo had approached you with a tired look on his face, hurriedly apologizing as he cramped his legs into your small car.

“Did you get it?” You asked, looking over at your friend. You frowned when he shook his head and apologized again.

“Sorry,” Kuroo replied sheepishly, “I got caught up with work.”

You sighed, eyes focused on the road.

“It’s not your fault, Kuroo. I get it—work’s a lot sometimes. We’ll just pick it up on our way back to the apartment, hm?”

You turned to look at Kuroo, noticing him fiddling with the aux.

“Yeah, sounds good,” he replied absentmindedly.

The two of you made small conversation on the ride back to your apartment, stopping to pick up an apple pie from a cute little bakery. You went over the plan with Kuroo—you’d go in first, greet Kenma like everything was normal, and then BAM—You’d bring Kuroo in a few minutes later, surprising your boyfriend with a visit from his best friend. It was perfect.

Or at least that’s what you thought.

You made Kuroo stay in the hallway as you entered your apartment, taking off your shoes and gingerly placing them by the door, shrugging off your cardigan and loosening the collar of your shirt by undoing a button.

“Kenma?” You called out, not seeing your boyfriend in the kitchen or the living room. Usually when you got home he was waiting for you, lazily spread over the couch.

You walked through your apartment, stopping at your bedroom.

Was that sniffles you heard..?

“Kitten..?” You asked softly, voice muffled by the door.

No response.

You knocked, waiting a few seconds before turning the knob and stepping in, only to see your boyfriend with his knees pulled to his chest, his hood up, face illuminated by his handheld as all the lights in the room were off.

“What’s up?” Your voice wavered a bit as you flicked on the lights, noticing the tear tracks on his face.

You rushed over to Kenma, worry coursing through you. What had happened to your boyfriend? He almost never cried; he was never this emotional.

“Kenma, what’s wrong?” You repeated, sitting next to him on your bed. When he didn’t respond, you placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to let him know that you were there for him. You didn’t expect him to flinch away from you.

Brows furrowing, you took your hand off your boyfriend.

“What’s going on?’ You questioned him for the third time, shifting so you were sitting on your knees, facing him.

Eyes looking up from his handheld, Kenma cast you a cold, hurt stare.

_Ah._

“Did I do something?” You asked, guilt washing over your face as you reached towards his hand. He dropped his handheld, letting you take his hand in yours.

“It’s just,” your boyfriend started in a soft voice, averting his gaze, “we usually spend my birthday together.”

So that was it.

Kenma sniffled, bringing up his other hand to rub his eyes.

“I don’t expect that much,” he answered, his voice quieter, “but maybe just a text would’ve been nice..? Or even… I don’t know, just getting to see you?”

You scooted towards Kenma, sighing as you dropped his hand and wrapped your arms around him, nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck.

“Sorry,” you breathed out. “I had work today.”

Kenma hummed, sniffling still, not returning your hug.

“And then I had to pick something up after work. I would’ve been home earlier, but…” You mumbled guiltily, squeezing him close.

“Huh?” Kenma asked, voice quieted, sniffles not quite as frequent, now enveloped in your arms.

“What?” You mumbled, too focused on trying to figure out how to make it up to your boyfriend.

“What did you have to pick up?”

Before you could answer, the door to your room burst open.

“If you kids are having sex STOP! I’m coming IN!” Kuroo bellowed, stopping short when he saw you comforting Kenma, his face stained with tear tracks.

“Huh? What happened?”

—

After explaining to Kenma your original plan for the night, the three of you celebrated together, eating apple pie and staying up into the late hours of the night, your chest warming at the sight of Kenma so happy to see his best friend.

Now, Kuroo was passed out on your couch, and you and Kenma were sitting on the floor of your living room, his head resting against your shoulder, little snores coming from him as a movie played on the television in front of the three of you.

“Happy birthday.” You whispered to your boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he stirred in his sleep, a small smile finding a way to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kenma!! Maybe a little OOC, in all honesty I knocked this out during my chem class so I wasn’t paying the most attention when writing


End file.
